


Robert and Aaron ficlets.

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Summary: Short stories about family life for the Sugden Dingles.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Kudos: 18





	1. Sick day.

Ollie was quiet when Robert drove him to school he hadn't eaten much for breakfast and had complained that his throat was hurting and he had a cough but Robert put it down to the long weekend with his cousins that Ollie had come home from the day before.

"Bye Daddy." Ollie whispered as he got out of the car and ran to join Issac to walk into school his coat flapping in the wind.

Robert was stood on duty by the canteen when his phone rang he answered it and heard the voice of the school nurse who explained she had Ollie with her who had been sick twice and was running a slight temperature and was asking to go home, Robert said he would be there soon and went to tell his head of department that he needed to go home as Ollie was unwell.

As he pulled up outside Hotten Primary half an hour later he sighed maybe he should've kept Ollie home after all but the little boy had faked it the week before and had managed to fool Aaron out of two days off school, but when Robert saw how pale Ollie was he realised that the little boy really wasn't faking this time.

Ollie's cheeks were pale and he was clutching his stomach as if it was hurting he was dressed in spare clothes from the school office a t shirt and blue tracksuit bottoms and Robert felt even more guilty because the poor boy had also had a accident from having diarrhea.

"Oh darling it's okay I'm here now let's get you home yeah?." He said kindly and Ollie nodded holding out his arms to Robert who lifted him up and balanced the little five year old on his hip.

"Tummy hurts daddy." Ollie whimpered hiding his face into Robert's shoulder as he started to cry.

"Oh shhhh it's okay your a poorly little bug aren't you?." Robert whispered soothingly rubbing Ollie's back as he spoke and smiling at the school nurse who had appeared carrying Ollie's soiled school uniform in a clear plastic bag along with his reading folder coat and lunchbox.

"I had accident I'm sowwi Daddy." Ollie sobbed and Robert just shook his head.

"Not your fault sweetpea you are poorly bug." He said softly kissing Ollie on the side of his head.


	2. Ollie

Robert was alone when the front door slammed and he heard feet thundering up the stairs and he wandered out of the kitchen and to the bottom of the stairs 

"Ollie that you bug?." He called just then Aaron appeared carrying a plastic bag with Ollie's school sweatshirt and t shirt inside covered in sick.

"Not again that's the third time this week something is upsetting him." Robert said and Aaron nodded.

Robert headed upstairs to find Ollie sat on the toilet his eyes screwed up in pain his hands clutching handfuls of his spare pe t shirt and shivering as he loudly emptied his bowels.

"Oh darling shh it's okay bug calm down you'll make yourself sick otherwise." Robert said softly rubbing Ollie's back as the little boy continued to empty his bowels.

Aaron looked up sometime later to see Robert appear carrying Ollie in his arms the youngster was dressed in pajamas and his dressing gown and was sucking his thumb.

"Hey bug you feeling icky?." He asked and Ollie nodded "James pinched me." He said suddenly his eyes filling with tears as he looked up at both of his Dad's.

"Isn't James your friend?." Robert asked concerned and Ollie shook his head "no he says I'm a baby and I don't know how to play properly he likes to play rough games but I don't coz I get hurt he pinched me and then he laughed when I threw up." Ollie said tears flowing down his cheeks.

Aaron frowned he knew James's dad from the gym and Robert gave him a stern look as if to say don't you dare say anything we need to talk to school before we do anything else.

Aaron nodded then sighed as Robert rocked Ollie gently in his arms just then there was a knock at the door and Aaron went to open it James was stood beside his father who looked quite upset and disappointed and James had tears in his eyes.

"Hi Aaron I think my son has something he needs to say to little Ollie don't you son?." He asked looking at James and the youngster nodded.

"Can I see Ollie I need to say I'm sorry for being mean at school?." He asked and Aaron nodded before letting James into the warm hall and calling out to Robert who appeared still holding Ollie in his arms.

James swallowed hard against the lump that had formed in his throat seeing his best friend so upset.

"Ol I'm sorry I didn't mean any of what I said or to hurt you can you forgive me?." He asked and Ollie considered it for a long moment then eventually nodded his head.


	3. Crying.

Robert heard soft muffled sobbing as he made his way upstairs to bed it was a little after eleven and Aaron had been in bed for around an hour he was asleep as he passed Ollie's room Robert heard the sobbing getting louder and knocked on Ollie's door and poked his head round and felt his heart clench seeing Ollie sat up with tears streaming down his cheeks and Robert stepped into his bedroom and sat down on the end of Ollie's bed.

"Oh bubba it's okay come here sweetheart." Robert whispered and gathered Ollie into his arms and held him tightly.

"Daddy no Daddy don't leave I'm scawed." Ollie whimpered clinging tight to Robert.

"Hey hey it's okay I'm not going away anytime soon." Robert soothed rocking Ollie in his arms.

Robert kissed Ollie on the side of his head and held him as he fell asleep again leaning on his shoulder.

"Oh bubba just sleep sweetheart." Robert whispered and laid Ollie back down in bed and tucked his duvet round him and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead before leaving the room and heading to bed himself.


	4. Home.

Aaron glanced up and shared a look with Robert upon hearing a key in the door Ollie was finally home he had been away with the army Ollie was eighteen and had joined the king's troop when he was sixteen and had moved to London to barracks after he finished school.

"Ollie that you mate?." Aaron called and a tall slim blond haired young man poked his head round the living room door and grinned.

"Where's Tom?." Ollie asked and Aaron pointed above their heads and put a finger to his lips as he heard feet on the landing then grinned when a small boy with strawberry blond hair appeared and simply stared at his much older brother.

"Hi buddy I missed you." Ollie said crouching down and opening his arms to Thomas who ran into his embrace and clung tight to him.

"No leave." Thomas said sternly making Robert laugh quietly


	5. Daddy migraine. Part 1

Aaron looked up from feeding Thomas his mid morning bottle and sighed hearing a key in the door glancing at the time he knew that it was too early for Ollie to be home as the fifteen year old had exams at school that day, as Robert removed his coat and shoes quietly trying not to aggravate the pain in his head more than was needed or wanted Aaron appeared having settled Thomas into his travel cot for a short sleep.

Robert looked up hearing Aaron and winced at the bright sunshine as it hit his pale face and Aaron knew he had a bad headache and stepped closer wrapping his arms around Robert and holding him close.

"How bad Rob?." He asked softly his voice barely above a soft quiet whisper.


	6. Thomas faint.

As they drove towards Hotten General Aaron tried to keep Robert calm easier said than done when they had gotten the call from Thomas riding instructor to say that the little eight year old was on his way to hospital having fallen off during his lesson that morning, when they arrived Aaron parked beside a slightly dusty grey land rover and recognition crossed his face Lizzie must have driven Thomas to hospital herself knowing the little boy would hate strangers touching him because of his Autism.

Robert walked up to the desk and told the receptionist Thomas name and age and then taking Aaron's hand followed her to find his injured son, Thomas was in the arms of one of Lizzie's most experienced volunteers a young woman called Louise who apparently had rushed down to help when Thomas had fallen and he had been safe in her arms ever since.

Thomas appeared to be asleep and Lizzie explained that he had been given strong painkillers on arrival because his lower back was hurting him quite a bit and had drifted off to sleep on Louise shortly after.

Aaron nodded as Robert crouched down and stroked Thomas face avoiding the forming bruise on his left cheekbone.

"Poor little bug want me to take him?." Robert asked and Louise nodded "if you want to I don't mind holding him a little longer it's no problem." She said and Robert nodded and stood up once more.

"What happened?." He asked Lizzie and she explained how Thomas pony muffin had spooked and that he had become unseated hitting the fence on the way down.

Thomas whimpered at this point and Louise bent her head over his listening to Thomas ask for a wee.

"Rob can you take him?." Aaron asked as he sat with Lizzie filling out Thomas paperwork for the nurses.


	7. Accidents Happen Part 1.

Aaron was in the shower when his phone rang hurriedly pulling on his bathrobe he answered to a unfamiliar female voice in his ear.

"Is this Aaron Sugden Dingle?." She asked and Aaron confirmed it was and she said her name was Angela and she was phoning from the accident and emergency department at Hotten General and that Robert had been brought in with minor injuries after a collision on the Hotten bypass but he wasn't seriously injured.

Aaron thanked her for calling and said he would be there soon luckily both of the boys were at friends for tea that day so he didn't need to be concerned about being back in time for the school run.

After throwing on some clothes and grabbing his wallet phone and keys Aaron left and drove to the hospital to see Robert.

"Oh Rob you silly man what happened are you okay?." He asked as he was led into the room where Robert was sat on a gurney holding a ice pack to his head he had blood on his white shirt and his blazer was beside him on the bed.

"Someone drove into the side of me as I was pulling out of the school drive I didn't have time to stop and now I'm here." Robert said wincing as the lights hurt his eyes and made his head thump he had a mild concussion and severe whiplash from his seatbelt.


	8. Tears.

Aaron opened his eyes when he sensed that Robert was no longer sleeping beside him and spotted Robert sat on their window seat his knees up to his chest his face buried in his bent knees his shoulders were shaking with the force of his sobbing.

"Rob oh sweetheart what's wrong?." He asked as he got up and approached his sobbing husband he sat down and gathered Robert into his arms tucking Robert's blond head under his chin rubbing his back in comforting circles.

Robert was exhausted and emotional he'd had a nightmare about his antics as a teenager and how his father had beaten him trying to bash the bisexual out of him.

Aaron was so tired himself but he knew Robert needed him right now he was worried about how bad Robert was doing and feeling since his accident six months ago outside school.

Robert breathed in Aaron's comforting scent and started to drift off to sleep leaning against Aaron.

Aaron helped Robert back to bed and held him safe in his arms promising to protect Robert from anymore nightmares.


	9. Safe.

Robert stood looking out of the dirty glass of a window in a house he thought he would never see again it was his old family home which he still had a key to Aaron he guessed would be out of his mind with worry about him but Robert had convinced himself that Aaron didn't love him since his accident ten months ago Robert hadn't felt right he had become obsessed with anything that could have happened or could happen to his family that was bad to the point where he had been too scared to leave the house he'd been given leave from work but so far it had only made things worse.

Stepping away from the filthy window Robert settled down on the filthy sleeping bag and blanket he used as a bed the sleeping bag was stained and stank of stale urine Robert's clothes weren't much better really he looked like a homeless person but he wasn't he had a home and a loving family he had just lost his way a little bit.

"Rob oh sweetheart come on let's get you home babe into the warm it's freezing in here." Aaron said when he finally found Robert.

"I don't have a home." Robert croaked then coughed hard before spitting green gunk onto the floor beside him causing Aaron to wince.

Two hours later,

Aaron lay beside Robert watching him sleep it hadn't been too difficult to convince him to come home but it had taken longer to get Robert into the bath he was in some discomfort when Aaron had removed his filthy jeans and Aaron had almost cried seeing how red raw and sore Robert was around his lower regions and upper thighs clearly Robert hadn't been feeling well for a while on top of going missing for over three weeks.

"Shhh your okay your safe." Aaron soothed as Robert twitched in his sleep and whimpered in obvious pain, Aaron had called Liam out to check Robert over and he had diagnosed Robert as being very dehydrated and had given Robert some fluids to help rehydration to happen, Robert was wearing a old t shirt of Aaron's and some super old super soft and thin pajama pants over some training pants incase he had a accident in his sleep.

As time went on Robert gradually recovered but he still remained convinced that Aaron didn't love him because someone had brainwashed him while he had been away.


	10. Daddy cries.

"Daddy?." Seb called quietly and stopped and stared seeing tears coursing down Robert's cheeks dripping off his chin.

Aaron was downstairs finishing off paperwork before coming up to join Robert.

"Pops daddy needs you." Seb called and Aaron dropped his pen and dashed upstairs finding Seb sat with his little arms around Robert trying to comfort his sobbing Daddy.

"Oh darling come here." Aaron said and Seb let go as Aaron sat down and gathered Robert into his arms tucking his head under his chin rubbing his back.

Robert shook his head unable to speak from his tears.

"I've lost our baby I'm sorry." Robert sobbed tears soaking into Aaron's faded t shirt.


	11. What's wrong darling boy?.

Robert almost tripped over Ollie's school shoes when he got home where they had been left in the middle of the hall floor then he saw the trail of wet foot prints leading upstairs and sighed taking off his own shoes and sliding on his slippers Robert hung up his coat and after stuffing his staff lanyard into the pocket went upstairs to find Ollie 

As he reached the landing Robert heard the shower going and decided to wait in Ollie's room Robert sat on Ollie's bed anxiously listening for the sound of the water switching off it was about fifteen minutes later and Ollie appeared wrapped in his bathrobe his head down as he read something on his phone.

"Hey bug you alright?." Robert asked and Ollie jumped before looking up with the most adorable expression of a kicked puppy tears forming in his expressive green eyes he might have been fourteen but right at this moment Ollie felt no more than four years old.

"Oh bubba come here." Robert said holding out his arms to Ollie who all but fell sobbing into his father's loving and safe embrace.

"Now what's the matter what happened today?." Robert asked Ollie had moved schools after the summer and was in year nine at Hotten Academy the school Robert taught at Ollie had been at Leeds West park school but he hadn't been happy there as he didn't live in that area anymore and had been seen as an outsider, as he clung to Robert his shoulders shaking tears soaking hotly into Robert's white school shirt.

Robert heard a soft beep and Ollie's phone screen lit up in the gloom of his dimly lit bedroom, Robert picked it up and what he saw made his blood run cold.

"Mr Sugden is a pervert he sucks Mr Dingles dick and their son isn't much better with his peodo dad and druggy mum go back to Leeds freak or better still go die no one wants you here.' the text read and Robert swallowed hard against his rising anger.

"Ollie how long has this been going on?." He asked quietly a few moments later and sighed when Ollie shrugged in his arms face still hidden.

"Why didn't you say something you know your Dad and I will help you whenever you need us or you can talk to Nana Chas or uncle Cain what about cousin Issac?." Robert asked but Ollie just shook his head and buried his face deeper into Robert's shoulder as more tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Oh darling come on it's alright I won't ask anymore questions now because you're clearly very upset but I will take your phone over the weekend and talk to Dad about this alright and see what we can do." Robert said and Ollie nodded before pulling back and wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Better?." Robert asked pocketing Ollie's phone and Ollie nodded at least now he didn't have to hide anymore he would soon feel safe again and secure in the knowledge that real friends don't treat you like that.

Five days later Robert was downstairs making soup for Aaron who had come home early with a temperature and a heavy cold as he stirred the chicken studded concoction Ollie opened the front door closing it gently behind him before putting his shoes away and hanging his blazer on the banister like always and padded into the kitchen.

"Hey dad something smells delicious is that grandma Sarah's famous chicken soup with noodles and veggies?." He asked and Robert nodded putting down the spoon and turning down the ring before turning to face Ollie.

Ollie grinned then sighed "Dad didn't look well in PE today he was coughing a lot and I wanted to say something but I didn't he's upstairs right?." Ollie asked and Robert nodded.

"I drove him home about an hour ago he's quite congested and miserable go on up and sit with him until this is ready then I'll call you down okay." He said and Ollie nodded before leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs.

He heard Aaron's soft congested snoring and sighed he had it bad then the cold had been making its way around school luckily Ollie had got it quite early on as had Robert so they weren't at risk of reinfection when Aaron got it just a few days ago.

Aaron was lying in bed propped up against several pillows to help him breathe and not cough to the point of being sick.

"Hey Pop's Dad said you weren't feeling great." Ollie said kissing Aaron softly on his sweaty forehead.

"Hey mate sorry I didn't listen to you earlier I'm paying for it now believe me." Aaron croaked and Ollie winced in sympathy.

Aaron reached for his bottle of lucozade and took a sip of the cool berry flavoured drink.

Just then Ollie heard Robert calling his name and got to his feet.

"Dad's made Nana Sarah's soup want me to bring you some up?." He asked just then Robert appeared carrying a tray holding a bowl of soup and some more medicine for Aaron.

"Yours is downstairs."Robert whispered to Ollie who nodded and left the room leaving Robert to tend to his poorly husband in peace.

Placing the tray on to Aaron's bedside table Robert placed his hand against Aaron's forehead checking his temperature then picked up the box of medicine and opened it cracking two of the pink and white pills onto his hand before passing them to Aaron who swallowed them back and took a sip of Lucozade to wash them down.

"You look a bit better." Robert said quietly then winced when Aaron sneezed suddenly his shoulders jerking as he did so as he wiped Aaron's nose with a tissue Robert thought back to eight years earlier when Ollie had joined their family and had been ill on the day of his adoption poor kiddo had been so poorly he couldn't even enjoy the cake Vic had made for him to welcome him into the family.


	12. Hospital dash.

Robert looked at his watch and sighed Ollie and Aaron should've been home by now Ollie's school rugby match ended an hour ago then Robert's phone rang it was Aaron calling from accident and emergency at Hotten General to say that Ollie has suffered a injury to his left arm during the match and they were waiting for his X ray results.

Two hours later Aaron opened the front door and led a exhausted Ollie into the house his left arm was encased in a sling with a splint around his wrist it wasn't broken just very badly sprained Aaron explained as Robert hugged Ollie who had started to cry again.

"Want some more medicine?." Aaron asked holding up a bag that contained prescription strength nurofen liquid suspension and Ollie nodded before heading into the kitchen followed by Robert and Aaron who got out the bottle of medicine while Robert got Ollie a drink of juice to take the taste away afterwards Aaron measured out the strawberry flavour syrup into the syringe and handed it to Ollie who squirted it into his mouth before gulping down some juice to mask the after taste 

"I know it's early but can I go to bed I really don't feel good?." Ollie asked quietly and Aaron nodded as did Robert "course you can want some help getting changed?." He asked and Ollie nodded truth was he felt dreadful and just wanted to lie down and sleep while the medicine was working.

Robert followed Ollie out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room as he helped him undress Robert could sense something else was bothering him but didn't want to upset Ollie further not after his visit to a and e.

Half an hour later after a warm bath and a story Ollie was asleep curled up his bad wrist still in its splint but not the sling resting on a cushion as he watched Ollie sleep Robert felt his own eyes become heavy he blinked hard then yawned and got up off Ollie's bed intending to leave the room and rejoin Aaron downstairs for dinner.

After stopping at the bathroom for a wee and washing his hands Robert headed downstairs he found Aaron stirring pasta at the stove and smiled.

"Smells delicious." He said and Aaron grinned " well it is your leftovers from the freezer " he said.


	13. Another life.

Robert sat on the sofa a photograph album open on his lap it was the anniversary of his dad's death in the accident when Robert was five months old, he looked up hearing the doorbell ring and putting down the album went to open the door he felt tears gathering in his eyes when he saw both of his mum's standing on the doorstep in front of him.

"Hello love we wanted to come and see you today because we know it isn't easy for you today especially after everything with Andrew about you and Aaron being together and married." Pat said and Robert simply nodded he had run into his brother in the village a month ago and Andy had given him a good bashing for being married to a Dingle and for being with Aaron who he claimed was the worst of the Dingles.

Pat had since told Andy to leave and not come back since and he had left the village taking Robert's neice and nephew with him.

Robert invited the two middle aged women into the house and raised his eyebrows at Lisa who happened to be passing by the cottage in her battered blue land rover.

Pat headed straight into the kitchen to make them a cup of tea leaving Robert stood in the hall with Sarah who hugged him tightly stroking a hand through his short cropped blond hair feeling tears on her shirt collar.

"Oh darling." She whispered rubbing his back.


	14. Bullies

Robert heard the phone ringing downstairs and clambered down the ladder from the loft he hurried down the stairs and grabbed the phone he was breathing hard when he answered and heard the voice of the school nurse on the phone.

"I'm on my way." He said and stuffed his feet into his shoes pulling them on and hurried out of the house to the car Ollie was in floods of tears sat on the bed in the medical room he held a bag of ice to his head he had been found on the floor beside a radiator on the modern languages corridor and had been crying ever since he looked at Robert with a expression of a kicked puppy and held out his arms for Robert to pick him up Ollie was twelve but small for his age and buried himself into Robert's arms tears soaking into Robert's shirt collar.

Aaron meanwhile was sat in a meeting with Ollie's head of year and form teacher trying to understand what was going on with Ollie.

Robert was driving home with Ollie when Aaron called to say that he had spoken to the parents of the boys and girl involved in bullying Ollie he was sure that it would not continue after that day.

Later that day Ollie was asleep in bed when Aaron got home he was worried as was Robert he was in tears before bed and Aaron simply held Robert close in his arms.

Robert heard Ollie approach and looked up and held out his left hand to Ollie who stepped into his arms and held him tightly against his chest.


	15. Sleep.

Bang

Robert winced as the front door slammed shut and feet thundered upstairs and a door slammed somewhere overhead and Robert walked out into the hall from the kitchen.

"Ol is that you mate?." Robert called.

Robert stacked the dirty plates into the dishwasher and then picked up Ollie's bowl of pudding and headed upstairs to check on his eldest son meanwhile Aaron was supervising Thomas in the bath he called our to Robert to say that Ollie was fast asleep in their bed and he'd been a bit upset 

Robert sighed and headed to his and Aaron's room finding Ollie curled up watching a movie his snuggle blanket clutched in his hands.

"Hey bug I bought you some pudding up you slept through dinner you feeling better or still sad?." He asked sitting down beside Ollie who took the bowl of pudding from him and started to eat nodding his head in answer to Roberts question once he had finished the pudding Ollie put the bowl down and reached out to Robert bringing his snuggle blanket with him trapping it between their chests.

"Hard day?." Robert asked and Ollie just nodded against his shoulder closing his eyes once more as he dropped into a much younger headspace.

"Hey little one want Daddy to give you a bath and get you ready for bed?." Robert asked softly and Ollie nodded his ten year old head against him.

Robert stood up and lifted Ollie easily into his arms and left the room heading for Ollie's room then the bathroom, Ollie wriggled in Robert's arms he needed a wee and didn't want to have a accident even when he was in young headspace accidents were icky both Aaron and Robert said they didn't matter and always tried to cheer him up after he had one.

"Potty daddy." Ollie said softly and grabbed the front of his trousers trying not to have a accident.

Robert set Ollie down and the little hurried to the toilet yanking his trousers and underwear down out of the way as a heavy stream flowed out into the toilet Ollie sighed in relief and after a few moments pulled his pants back up and his trousers and washed his hands.


	16. Heartbreak hurts.

Ollie slammed the car door tears streaming down his cheeks he ran down the path and unlocked the front door of bramble Cottage and he was met with a wall of warm air he took a deep breath trying to stem his tears but it was a lost cause hearing footsteps walking towards him it was Robert as he looked up Ollie let out a choking sob and Robert simply wrapped his arms around Ollie and pressed his head into his shoulder rubbing Ollie's back as the twenty six year old cried into his shirt soaking it with hot distraught pain filled tears.

"Hey shhh shhh just breathe for me baby you'll be sick otherwise just take a breath that's it shhh now." Robert soothed rocking Ollie in his arms.

Robert led Ollie slowly into the kitchen and sat him down on one of the stools by the breakfast bar and grabbed a couple of tissues from the box and wiped Ollie's nose before getting him to blow his nose.

Ollie whimpered and Robert nodded he knew that something bad must've happened to get him so upset he poured Ollie some juice and handed him the cup watching as he took a few sips of the sweet drink before putting the cup down onto the breakfast bar.

"Darcy cheated on me she said I wasn't what she wanted like Tim was and she slept with Tim in our bed Dad it makes me feel sick knowing she did that in our bed Dad." Ollie said tears building in his eyes once more.

"Oh darling I'm sorry come here it's okay it'll be okay." Robert said hugging Ollie just then the front door opened and Ollie heard voices in the hall as Aaron told Thomas to put his shoes away properly.

Ollie looked at Robert and shook his head he didn't want to tell Aaron again what Darcy had done and Robert nodded and offered to tell Aaron for him and Ollie left the room and made his way upstairs not looking at Aaron.

Robert looked at Aaron and he saw the sadness in his husbands eyes and shook his head "no not Ollie?." He asked and Robert nodded "yeah Darcy is seeing someone else she brought the bloke back to their home and had sex in their bed with him just like that night I slept with Rebecca history repeats as they say." Robert said tears building in his eyes as he remembered his drunken actions that night with Rebecca Aaron sighed and wrapped his arms around Robert and kissed him on the forehead.


	17. Missing.

Aaron dropped his phone and fell to his knees shouting NO Ollie had gone missing the little four year old was at school as far as they knew and Aaron felt his blood run ice cold when he heard the description of the man who had snatched Ollie it was the little boys biological dad a man who was supposed to be in prison for the abuse he had inflicted on Ollie after the death of Ollie's mother.

Aaron picked up his phone and dialled Robert's number and hurriedly left a message when he remembered Robert was running exams at work that afternoon.

Ten hours later,

Aaron jumped when the doorbell rang and looked at Robert who nodded and went to the door opening it and stepping back as a young policeman stepped into the warm hall holding a bundle in his arms wrapped in a blue blanket and covered with his yellow hi Vis jacket, Robert was stunned and held out his arms to take Ollie.

"Is he alright?." He said as soon as Ollie was in his arms naked except for his superman undies which were stained with urine clearly the little boy had been terrified.

"He was found alone In a house his clothes were gone apart from his underwear which were already stained I imagine he was absolutely terrified when we stormed the house and wet himself I can only apologise for that but we knew how dangerous his father could be apart from that and a slight graze to his left knee he seems fine." The young officer explained and Robert nodded and rubbed Ollie's back when the little boy whimpered in his arms before burying his face into Robert's neck breathing softly against it and Robert felt tears running down his cheeks.

"Oh darling it's okay your safe now baby boy that horrible man won't hurt you again he's gone now." He said rocking Ollie gently in his arms.

"Please tell me that scum is dead." Aaron said suddenly making Robert jump which startled Ollie who started to cry against Robert's neck.

Aaron apologized and approached the group stroking his fingers through Ollie's short hair trying to reassure the little boy that he was safe.

Robert wasn't too worried when he felt wet warmth against his chest he looked at Aaron who nodded and went and ran Ollie a warm bath upstairs while Robert thanked the police for finding Ollie and bringing him home.

"Hey buddy let's get you cleaned up yeah with a warm bubble bath and then some cozy Jim jams that sound good?." Robert asked as he headed upstairs after Aaron not mentioning Ollie's accident.

"Sowwi Daddy." Ollie sobbed when he saw that he had had a accident on Robert who sighed softly and shook his head.

"It doesn't matter it was a accident darling you've had a hard and scary day haven't you?." Robert said as he helped Ollie into the bath after removing his soaked underpants.

Ollie was quiet when he was in the bath and sat there when Aaron washed his hair even when Aaron tried to make him laugh Ollie was silent and Robert was worried what had that man done to their baby boy in the hours he had held him in that house.

"Sweetheart can I ask you something?." Robert asked and Ollie looked at him then nodded.

"He didn't hurt you did he he didn't touch you?." He asked and then closed his eyes when Ollie nodded once before going back to staring straight ahead.

"Oh bubba it's okay it wasn't your fault sweetpea he's a very bad man." Robert said when he heard Ollie starting to cry again and grabbed Ollie's towel off the rail and Aaron lifted him out of the bath and Robert wrapped him in his towel before gathering him into his arms holding Ollie close in his arms rubbing his back.

Robert carried Ollie into his bedroom and got him dressed in some training pants and soft pajamas and socks before lifting him back into his arms and carried him down to his and Aaron's bedroom.


	18. Missing part two.

When Aaron joined Robert in bed Ollie was snuggled up against his daddy safe and warm at last Robert looked up at Aaron with the expression of a kicked puppy and Aaron sighed and slid under the warm duvet laying his left arm over his husband and gently stroked Robert's hair back behind his ear watching as tears quietly leaked and flowed from Robert's eyes and dripped onto his pillow beneath his head.

"He's going to be fine Rob you know that I know that even Ollie knows that he just needs comfort right now to help him feel better." Aaron said quietly swiping the pad of his thumb under Robert's eyes removing the tears as they flowed.

"He reminds me of myself after Dad found me and Sam kissing when I was fifteen." Robert said suddenly and Aaron just wanted to take the pain away from hearing it in Robert's voice he'd been beaten for being bisexual by the one person who was meant to protect him in the world.

Robert soon fell asleep his arms wrapped protectively around Ollie and holding him close and safe from nightmares.

Ollie slept soundly until around 6am and woke up desperate for a wee he wriggled out of Robert's arms and hurried into the bathroom yanking his pajamas down and sat down on his training potty and letting out a long steady stream into the plastic potty sighing in relief how long he was weeing for he didn't know but the stream lasted a long time he had been quite desperate.

When he was done Ollie got up washed his hands and headed back to bed with Aaron and Robert.

"You okay?." Aaron whispered and Ollie nodded "needed a wee Daddy was desperate." He said and Aaron nodded and they soon fell asleep again.


	19. Another migraine

Robert groaned and covered his eyes as a spasm of pain thudded through his skull it had been two weeks since Ollie had gone missing and Robert had hardly slept let alone eaten anything, he had been searching for the little eight year old every day before and after school and today had been no different he'd even spoken to the police during his lunch break, Aaron had been signed off due to stress and was at home when a call came through to say that Ollie had been found he was in a bad way but he was alive and on his way home.

Robert asked Aaron to repeat himself then pretty much collapsed when he heard Ollie's voice sounding broken but very much alive on the phone he jumped up out of his seat in the staff meeting and demanded to go home to see his son, when he got home Robert barely managed to get inside before he found himself with a armful of a shaking sobbing semi naked Ollie.

"Daddy." Ollie sobbed and Robert just held the little boy tight in his arms tears flowing down his cheeks in hot unchecked rivers he had been waiting for this moment for ages even when others had been giving up on finding Ollie alive Robert hadn't he had refused to believe that Ollie was not going to come home, even when Aaron had started to prepare himself for the worst after he had been gone seven days.

Robert soon began to sway on his feet and he screwed his eyes shut as pain shot through his skull in a sharp spasm he opened one tear filled eye a slight crack and looked at Aaron who was standing by the stairs as if to say help me this hurts.

"Ollie can you let go of Daddy mate I don't think he's feeling well?." Aaron asked and Ollie nodded sliding down out of Robert's arms and heading into the living room where he curled up on the sofa once more.

"Headache?." Aaron asked gently as he got Robert to lean on him and Robert nodded hissing as he did so and Aaron nodded realising that he had a migraine a bad one and taking Robert's hand led him quietly into the kitchen to get him a drink of juice and some painkillers before taking him upstairs and helping him into bed

Robert slept for a good couple of hours that afternoon and woke feeling better he could sense he wasn't alone and opened one eye and saw Ollie curled up beside him dressed in his dinosaur onesie and clutching his toy triceratops spike in his arms.


	20. Kiss me.

Robert was stood under the lights outside the canteen shivering in the cold rain and wind that was blowing his coat collar pulled up under his ears he was freezing, Aaron appeared beside him and Robert smiled slightly not many of the staff knew he was married let alone to Mr Dingle.

Before he could say anything Aaron gave him a kiss on the lips and Robert asked him what was wrong then realized the date it was the anniversary of their first kiss outside the maths office and Robert smiled into the deepening kiss.

Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert and held him tightly kissing the side of his neck sensing that Robert was emotional and needed to rest he hadn't been feeling his best for a while but had hidden it from Aaron.


	21. Lockdown life.

Ollie whimpered as Aaron stepped into his bedroom and switched on his light he wasn't feeling great and buried his face into his soft pillow blocking out the light he hated school enough anyway but right now it was worse much worse as all the kids were made to be there even the ones who didn't want to be he had begged to be allowed to do his lessons online at home but Aaron and Robert had told him he was to carry on going to school until they were told otherwise.

Half term came and went and it was on Ollie's birthday that school finally closed for however long with online learning becoming a part of everyday life for Ollie Aaron and Robert.

Aaron listened as Ollie sat writing a essay at the kitchen table two weeks later then he heard a voice come out of Ollie's speakers on his laptop that wasn't the teacher and he sighed as he heard the distinct mocking tone of one of Ollie's classmates.

"Oh you really think so do you?." He asked and the voice went silent as Ollie saw the anger flash across Aaron's blue eyes and he gulped he hadn't mentioned that he was still being bullied for fear of what might happen.

"Switch off your camera a moment I'm not angry with you but I do want to talk to you about this alright? " Aaron said softly and Ollie nodded before muting the sound and approaching Aaron who gathered him into his arms.

"He's jealous Daddy says I'm a nerd and a geek and that I kiss the teachers arses." Ollie sobbed and Aaron sighed "it's okay come on let's go and see dad have a cuddle with him he will sort it out for you don't worry." Aaron said knowing Robert would be on the phone the moment he saw Ollie's tears.

"Oh darling come here." Robert said when they entered his office next door to the family room.

"He's still having problems with that kid from our old estate Jackson Saunders I heard him being called names so I got him out of class so we can get it sorted out because it's bad enough at school Ollie doesn't need it at home too not when he's trying to learn." Aaron said and Robert just shook his head before picking up his desk phone and calling the school to get Jackson's parents numbers from the office 

After about half an hour Jackson's mum answered her phone and Robert explained who he was and why he was calling he smiled when he heard her shouting for Jackson and guessed that he was in some trouble 

"Hello Mr Sugden why are you calling I ain't done anyfink wrong?." Jackson sneered and Robert simply just told him what he'd said to his mother but in simpler terms to Jackson.

Silence came over the line and then a timid voice could be heard begging not to have his dad told as he would be in for it and it was then that Aaron recognised Jackson's name and smiled Jackson's dad Alex had been one of his mates at school who hated bullies and had always sworn he would never raise a bully.


	22. Holidays.

Ollie whimpered and sat up shivering violently he was freezing cold but in truth he was burning red hot he kicked off his covers and on shaky legs left his bedroom and stumbled unsteadily down the landing to Robert and Aaron's bedroom dragging his snuggle blanket behind him one corner held in his left hand.

"Daddy?Papa?." He croaked coughing as he pushed open their door and approached Robert's side of their bed "Daddy?." He repeated more urgently and began to cry again clear snot making a path to his mouth as his breathing hitched.

Robert rolled over and flicked on his bedside lamp and Ollie squinted up at him in the sudden golden light the lamp highlighted Ollie's pale but flushed cheeks and his sweaty pajamas and fringe sticking to his forehead.

"Oh darling come here you feeling poorly bug?." Robert asked his voice rough from sleep sitting up as Ollie nodded and Robert held out his arms as Ollie approached and scrambled onto their bed.

Placing his hand onto first Ollie's forehead then his cheek Robert nudged Aaron awake and asked him to fetch the Calpol and thermometer from the bathroom.

Aaron got out of bed and fetched the items along with a cup of cool water for Ollie to sip on to help ease his cough.

Before giving Ollie a dose of Calpol Robert slid the thermometer under the little boys tongue while they waited for the beep Robert cuddled Ollie close against his chest.

Ollie shivered and looked up at Robert with the look of a kicked puppy and Robert felt his heart clench seeing a look of such misery on his little boys face 

Beep beep

Aaron reached over and removed the thermometer and read the little screen showing the reading to Robert.

"101.2 poor thing you have quite a bit of a temperature there bubba here have some medicine it'll help you feel a bit better." Aaron said as he opened and measured out a dose of Calpol and Ollie swallowed the pink syrup without any of his usual fuss which told both Aaron and Robert just how rough he was feeling.

"Let's get these Jammie's off help cool you down a bit it's okay don't say sorry you're poorly bug." Robert said softly helping Ollie off with his sleep shirt and pajama bottoms leaving him in just his pull up which was still dry suddenly Ollie wriggled grabbing the front of his pull up.

"Needa wee Daddy." He croaked and Robert nodded "it's okay just let it out your poorly bug accidents are allowed." He said but Ollie shook his head "want potty." He croaked and Aaron nodded and went to fetch it as the little boy squirmed crossing and uncrossing his legs suddenly a spurt of warm wee shot into the soft padding of the pull up.

"Can't hold it I'm sorry." Ollie whimpered as another spurt escaped before turning into a short stream tears sprang to Ollie's eyes as he fought to keep control of his bladder.


End file.
